


Of Love Bites and Giggly Kisses

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Bruises, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple: act completely normal while drawing as much attention to the love bite as possible. They’d also decided to be discretely handsy between the two of them and also with Jed. None of this would be totally out of the ordinary as the entire cast had come to be so close over filming.  However, paired with the bruise on Adam’s neck, the one that Jed couldn’t help but notice, it would be the perfect lure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love Bites and Giggly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after [Is that all they do in places like that - think about sex?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810106). It was supposed to be a cute little G rated 'make Jed jealous' fic, but Jed kinda retaliated and got away from me at the end; so it ended up being a bit higher. I also have the next part of this already started (which is utter smut), so I should have that up in no time.
> 
> As always thank you to my lovely beta and cheerleader. ♥

Adam and Mark arrived on set only a few minutes late, but they were disheveled thanks to a frantic make-out session post-shower. While they were getting ready, they had devised a scheme to ruffle their ‘brother’. The plan was simple: act completely normal while drawing as much attention to the love bite as possible. They’d also decided to be discretely handsy between the two of them and also with Jed. None of this would be totally out of the ordinary as the entire cast had come to be so close over filming. However, paired with the bruise on Adam’s neck, the one that Jed couldn’t help but notice, it would be the perfect lure.

Jed greeted them with the same cheer he always had, far too giddy for 4 in the morning. His voice faltered as he glanced at the purple bruise on Adam’s neck. His demeanor shifted noticeably as he raised an eyebrow at Mark. Both played their parts well: Mark smirked and Adam blushed, quickly reaching to cover the mark loosely with his hand. 

Before Jed could comment, the three men were pushed into make up trailers and scolded for being late. Catherine noticed the love bite and gave Adam a knowing grin, immediately launching into a spiel about how much harder he’s making her work. Adam flushed a deeper scarlet and spent the next couple hours dodging questions. 

When Adam was done in make up, he wandered to catering for breakfast. Mark and Jed hadn’t made it yet, so Adam grabbed some random items off the closest table and headed over to sit at the so-called ‘hot table’. The ‘hot boys’, Aidan, Luke, and Dean, were deep in conversation about the owning of stuffed animals and how doing so (at their age) garnered a deduction of ‘man points’. Aidan was in favour of keeping things from his childhood, with Luke arguing firmly against while laughing at him. Dean seemed to be mostly asleep, while eyeing the coffee stand across the aisle. Adam sat down, chiming in and laughing with the others. 

As everyone finished, Aidan and Luke departed. They were still arguing and dragging a mostly comatose Dean along behind them. Adam was drawn along with talk of a ‘once and for all’ battle that required an Xbox. He wasn’t about to miss that. Adam scanned for Mark and Jed as he followed, spotting them near his trailer. Mark saw him and winked, Adam smiled and headed toward the two older men. He shot some off-hand comment toward the boys, saying he’d catch up. None of them were needed until much later in the day, so there would be plenty of time.

Adam noticed the conversation trailed off as he approached. He had a hard time suppressing a smirk. Adam stood just a bit too close to Mark, and even leaning in closer when he was talking. Mark’s hand reached around to rest on Adam’s hip for a moment, and the younger man couldn’t help the small smile he tried to hide. Jed noticed as well, his emotions fled his gaze. Jed certainly did have a fantastic poker face, and the prosthetics were helping to hide any twitch that might have escaped.

They chatted normally, with Adam recounting the “Epic Stuffed Animal Debate”. Both older men laughing about the ridiculousness of young people these days. Just as Adam had talked them into coming with him to watch the Xbox battle, an aide approached, saying Jed was needed elsewhere. Jed rolled his eyes as he waved at his ‘brothers’, saying he would catch up to them later. They waved back, before making a show of sneaking into Adam’s trailer. Finally inside, Mark and Adam collapsed on the sofa, laughing. Several giggly kisses were shared before sliding into a more intense embrace. Adam climbed into Mark’s lap to kiss him properly, and several minutes were lost to roaming hands.

\---

Following the quick stolen kisses in Adam’s trailer, the pair headed out in search of the boys. They found them all in Steve’s trailer arguing over what was to be played next and who had, in fact, won the last game. They were called to set soon after and they spent several grueling hours carrying heavy things and acting dwarvish.

At the end of the day the rest of the cast was completely exhausted, but Adam felt excitement buzzing up and down his spine. He and Mark would now implement the final stage of their scheme. The first part had been easy enough, they had made Jed increasingly jealous as the day progressed. Adam felt even more accomplished since they’d achieved this without a second glance from the others. By mid-afternoon Adam noticed Jed pulling Mark into a corner and having a very animated conversation. Mark just smirked and nodded throughout. When Jed finally walked away he had an unreadable look pasted firmly on his face. So it seemed that everything was going completely as planned. 

Adam usually finished in make up quickly, which meant he was going to have to wait for the other two men. He planted himself on the hood of his car and pulled out his phone for amusement. He briefly entertained the idea of going home to get a fresh change of clothes, but decided against it for fear of missing Mark and Jed. Aidan and Dean gave him a questioning look that he easily waved away. He got a couple more odd looks from Graham and Stephen, but they didn’t stop to say anything since everyone wanted to get home to get some rest before they had to be back in the morning.

Luckily, Mark and Jed walked out just moments later. Adam smiled and laughed when Mark pushed between his spread legs and kissed him soundly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jed fidgeting. Adam put on a bit of a show as he let out a quiet moan when Mark deepened the kiss.

“Look, why am I here? If you’re going to gloat then I’m off for home.” Jed had schooled his expression into the same blank look he’d carried throughout the day. However, Adam noticed a twitch that had been covered by prosthetics before. He decided that they had tortured their brother enough. He looked at Mark, who nodded and took a step back. Adam hopped down from the hood, slowly approaching Jed.

Jed eyed the younger man suspiciously, but didn’t object when Adam invaded his personal space. “You’re coming home with us, brother.” Adam whispered. A noise somewhere between a whimper and a choke escaped Jed’s open mouth. Adam laughed and snuggled into Jed’s chest as the older man crushed him into a bear hug. 

“So, all of this, this entire day; that was all to torture me, was it?” Jed looked to Mark, who was visibly holding back laughter.

“Not torture, really. We just thought it would be a little fun to get your blood pumping first.” Adam wheezed as Jed squeezed him just a bit tighter in retaliation.

“Actually, what I believe our dear boy means is he wanted to make you so insanely jealous that you would have no choice but to fuck him senseless the moment we got you behind closed doors.” Mark had moved closer to the other two men, chuckling at the groan that escaped Jed at his statement. Adam blushed, burying his face further into Jed’s neck.

“Is that so, little brother?” Jed smirked, blank looks completely gone, replaced by his normal mischievousness. “Why should I wait to get you behind closed doors? You obviously don’t mind being shown off.” Jed ran his fingers across the love bite on Adam’s neck. Then he leaned in so only the other two men would be able to hear his rough whisper, “I should just throw you over the bonnet of your car and take you right here.”

Adam attempted to stifle the moan at Jed’s words. He was still trying to formulate a reply when Mark cut in. “Oh no. Not here. We’re going home and you can have your way with him there.” He pried the two men apart and pushed Adam’s backpack into his hands before ushering him towards the car.

Mark followed Adam with Jed trailing close behind. Mark stopped dead at the silken whisper in his ear: “What makes you think I’m only going to have my way with him?” Jed nipped at the older man’s ear lobe before walking past him and climbing into the front seat of Mark’s car. He fixed the older man with a satisfied look and smirked. Mark couldn’t suppress the shiver that hit him from the younger man’s words. He took a moment to compose himself before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“What did you say to him, Jed? You’ve got to teach me how to do that.” Adam bounced happily in the back seat. “I like seeing him all rattled like that.”

“No he does NOT need to teach you that. You can learn it on your own, without any help from this one.” Mark huffed as he pulled out of the lot, driving towards home.

Jed turned and winked at the younger man before poking Mark in the side, causing the older man to squawk and launch into a spiel about running them off the road before any real fun had even begun.

"I still plan on getting you both back for this day of torture, mind.” Jed smiled. “I believe I’ll start with this lovely sight,” pointing over his shoulder to the younger man in the back “You don't have nearly enough marks on you, I need to leave a few of my own.” Adam shivered. Jed’s smile turned devious as he turned his attention back to Mark, “And you. I think you’ve had enough fun for today. So, hands off until I say so.” Mark visibly tensed at what he knew was coming next. Sure enough, Jed leaned in and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “Or do you _want_ our dear sweet brother knowing just how much you like to watch.” Jed sat back looking all too satisfied as Adam started asking what he said this time.

As they got closer to home, Mark muttered about what a long night it was going to be. Jed made a noise in agreement and stared out the window, smiling.


End file.
